This invention relates to decorative markers, and more particularly to commemorative grave markers.
Commemorative grave markers have been used for some time. Various support configurations have been employed, including assemblies involving a tripod support as well as various other single and multiple leg assemblies. Some grave markers have made provisions for supporting a removable wreath. Others, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 585,486 support a removable flag. Other markers, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,400,970 are assembled from a number of separate pieces bolted, screwed, or riveted together. One-piece bonze commemorative grave markers have also been used. All of the decorative markers discussed above have one or more drawbacks. Some are costly and/or time-consuming to assemble and erect. Assembly hardware used with some marker assemblies detracts from their overall appearance and can be easily misplaced before assembly. Some of them deteriorate in outside weather conditions. Most have no provision for removably supporting a flagstaff. Some of the solid bronze commemorative markers present a security problem because, since they are easily removed and relatively valuable, they are frequently stolen.